The Life of Aya Sakura
by Lover of Kaiba
Summary: Aya Sakura is a made up character. She met Seto Kaiba, but after years apart, Kaiba... well, read this fic! PLEASE R+R!!!!!
1. The Beginning

The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Aya Sakura had a happy life. Her parents, Yuri and Rika Aizawa, were very proud to have a beautiful daughter. Brown hair, blue eyes, but she is sweet, kind, nice, and pretty. Until one day, Yuri and Rika saw something extradonary.  
  
"What is Aya doing?" her mom asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Looks like she's playing duel monsters," her father said, confused. "You like to play, cherry blossom?"  
  
She nodded. Then her father shuffled the cards, and they dueled. After a long battle, Sakura won.  
  
"I can't believe Sakura won!" Yuri exclaimed. "Look, honey. She's a gifted child!"  
  
Sakura was two then. Too young to play duel monsters. Too young to figure you easily. They went to a physician about her ability to duel.  
  
"Yes, your daughter is gifted. I have never seen a two year old play duel monsters before. This is so unusual," the doctor said.  
  
"Can you identify what kind of gift she has?" Rika asked.  
  
"Hmm. I think she has a psychic gift, something like ESP. It doesn't look like she can read minds or predict the future. very strange. I can't even explain! Perhaps I have a good idea to show out her gift."  
  
The doctor showed a picture of the Dark Magician. Sakura stared at the picture, and then she saw five cards in front of her.  
  
"Can you pick out that person from the picture in one of these five cards?" the doctor asked.  
  
Sakura looked at the Dark Magician again, then at the card. She picked out the fourth card from the left to right. Sure enough, she picked and held the Dark Magician.  
  
"I don't believe it! I think she can identify cards faced down," the doctor exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa," Yuri and Rika said at the same time. " I'll show you a demonstration on how she be me," Yuri said.  
  
He laid down the Beaver Warrior and a magic card, faced down. Sakura laid down the Red Archery Girl and a trap card, face down also. Then Yuri showed his magic card, the Horn of the Unicorn. Then Sakura showed her card, Tears of a Mermaid.  
  
"She must know how to counter. She must of sense the Horn of the Unicorn, and figured out that she needs to use and counter with Tears of a Mermaid," the doctor said. "She is one unique girl I have ever seen. She must have ESP."  
  
Years have passed. Three years later, she knows how to duel. At an early age because of her psychic ability. 


	2. Seto Kaiba

The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 2: Seto Kaiba  
  
"Ooh... a party from my friend Kaiba he's hosting along with his wife and their son, Seto," Yuri said two months later, reading the invitation. "It's tonight and it would be nice to stop by my best friend's house for a visit."  
  
"What should I wear?" Rika asked herself.  
  
"That pink gown you wore at our first dance on our wedding, of course. You still could fit it, right?"  
  
"I think so," said Rika.  
  
  
  
At 7:45 PM, Yuri was in his tuxedo, Rika in her baby pink dress, and Sakura, a baby blue dress. Fifteen minutes later, there were at Mr. Kaiba's house for the party. Kaiba's father greeted the Aizawa's with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Yuri. Long time no see. What a beautiful daughter you have."  
  
"Yes, our Aya Sakura we found is gifted," Yuri said proudly.  
  
"Really?" said a voice.  
  
It was Kaiba's mother. Tall and pretty, brown hair and blue eyes, but was pregnant for six months, walked towards Kaiba's father, and with her, her son, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Sakura looked at Seto for the first time. He is much like both of his parents. Seto has brown hair with bangs, and has blue eyes. She felt immediately shy and hid her blushing face.  
  
"Seto, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa and their daughter, Aya Sakura," said Mrs. Kaiba.  
  
"Hello," young Kaiba said happily. "It's very nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Thank you for welcoming us," Rika said. "Sakura, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba and Seto too."  
  
She finally turned around. "Hello," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. Very shy," said Kaiba's father. "Oh well, let's get the party started!  
  
  
  
In an hour, people were chatting, talking, eating, and laughing. Sakura was on a sofa, doing nothing. She was enjoying thinking something to herself, until young Kaiba came.  
  
"Hi," Kaiba said. "I guess you're bored.  
  
"I'm not bored," Sakura said.  
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Okay," said Kaiba. "Let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Seto."  
  
"My name is Aya Sakura Aizawa," Sakura said.  
  
"Wow! You have a beautiful name. So, this gift you have, what kind of gift you have?"  
  
Sakura was very insecure about her psychic gift. "Uh..." Sakura said, "uh... well... there is gift in me but, um... I can't explain it."  
  
"Oh," Kaiba said.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," Sakura lied.  
  
It's okay. I understand. So, what do you want to do?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Sakura was getting comfortable around him, but still she is shy towards Kaiba. "I don't know. I wanna see my mom and dad."  
  
"They're over there," Kaiba said, pointing straight.  
  
"Let's go then," Sakura said, walking with Kaiba.  
  
  
  
The night went pretty fast. Yuri and Rika were tired out. One by one, the guests leave and said their good nights. Then Yuri, Rika, and Sakura were the only guests left.  
  
"This was fun," Rika said. "Thank you for inviting us."  
  
"Things must come to an end. We'll see you again," said Mr. Kaiba.  
  
"Good night, Aya Sakura," Kaiba said, waving at her when they were out the door.  
  
"Good night, Seto," Sakura said back.  
  
Chapter 3 is coming up. Please REVIEW!!!! I HAVEN'T GOT ONE SINCE I DID MY FIC!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lost

Before I go on with my story, I would like to thank serenapegasuskaiba, kaiba'sgirl, setobsessed, and Scarlet-san for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! NOW HERE'S CHAPPIE 3!!!!!!!  
  
The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 3: Lost  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" Rika said.  
  
Kaiba's father answered her. "Hey. It's been a while."  
  
"Kaiba! Nice to hear from you after a while."  
  
"We have a house in the forest. We would be delighted if you come," Mr. Kaiba said.  
  
"I'll ask Yuri. Can you hold?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yuri," Rika called. "Kaiba invited us to their house in the forest. What do you say?" she said, covering the phone speaker with her hand.  
  
"Of course. Aya needs to talk to Seto more," Yuri said. "They were talking to each other at that party," he added.  
  
"We would be honored," Rika said to Mr. Kaiba. "When is it?"  
  
"It's next week, and we'll be spending there for a week. It's near Mt. Fuji."  
  
"Great! I'll see you in a week. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Mr. Kaiba said on the other line, hanging up the phone.  
  
Sakura was in the living room, hearing the conversation. She is still uncomfortable when it comes to Seto Kaiba. *It would be nice to Seto again,* she thought. *I would like to see your blue eyes again.*  
  
That week went pretty fast. On Saturday, the parents were preparing for a camp-like week at the Kaiba cabin outside Mt. Fuji. On Sunday, they were heading up to the outside of Mt. Fuji. Then they found the Kaiba cabin. There's no need to knock because the Kaiba's were outside. Sakura noticed that it has been a while. Mrs. Kaiba is now eight months pregnant.  
  
"Hey!" Yuri and Mr. Kaiba said at the same time.  
  
"Hi Aya Sakura!" Seto Kaiba said.  
  
"Hi Seto," Sakura said.  
  
"Let's get inside before sunset," Mrs. Kaiba said, ushering the Aizawa's into the cabin, where it was warm.  
  
  
  
During the week they were climbing trees, taking pictures, fishing, eating what the fathers caught and nature walking.  
  
One day, Sakura was outside at the last day of the camp-like week. It was midafternoon and she got carried away, walking farther into the forest, until Seto saw her walking farther outside the cabin area.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Kaiba called.  
  
The Sakura finally got back to her old self. Then she realized that she is farther out of the cabin area. Then she was confused, puzzled and don't know where to go.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here," Kaiba assured her.  
  
"Seto! Why are you here?"  
  
"You were dozing off out of the cabin area. I followed you so you won't get lost," Kaiba said. "Did you pay attention where you were going?"  
  
"I think you're right. I don't know where I was going," Sakura said in a worried voice. "You know where the cabin is, do you?"  
  
"Er-not really," Kaiba nervously said. Let's see if we can go back ourselves."  
  
Then they walked, walked, and walked. Then it was almost sunset and they thought they were walking in circles. It's seems almost impossible to get back to the cabin.  
  
Kaiba knew that Sakura was worried. We did have a big lunch, at least, he thought. That was the good thing. If they didn't eat, they would be starving. He knew a place where he can cheer up Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Kaiba said finally. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh. sure," Sakura said.  
  
"You just close your eyes," he simply said.  
  
Sakura was confused, but did what Kaiba said. After a couple bumps from the trees and bushes, especially the Poison Ivy, Kaiba led her to a cascading waterfall, with many colors showing because of the sunset.  
  
"Oh Seto, it's so beautiful!" Sakura said.  
  
"I knew that you'll like it," Kaiba said.  
  
Then the sunset went to dusk. The temperature dropped rapidly. Then once it was a warm Saturday, but now it is a cool night. It was about 55 degrees in the forest. The cool winds were blowing by, and Sakura felt a shiver and a shake.  
  
Sakura doesn't want Kaiba to notice that she was cold, so she tried to stay strong. But the winds were too cold for two five year olds. If they were in this kind of weather for days, they would be in early stages of hypothermia in hours.  
  
Kaiba noticed that Sakura was very cold because of the rapid drop in temperature. Then to Sakura's great surprise, he wrapped his arms around her. The he felt how cold she was.  
  
"Sakura, you're so cold," Kaiba said.  
  
"I don't want you to know," Sakura said honestly. "I don't want you to worry about me."  
  
"Sakura-I mean-can I call you that? -"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Of course I want to worry about you. Remember, my brother is going to be born in about a month."  
  
"So-"  
  
"I want to be the best brother ever. I have to take responsibilities for taking care of my baby brother."  
  
"Honestly that's a good thing to do. Taking care of your brother-to-be," Sakura said.  
  
" I have something to say to you," Kaiba said. Before. if we don't get out of this." Then Kaiba saw a huge tree with a cave and went inside to get out of the winds.  
  
"Really?" Sakura said, now shy.  
  
"Yes, do you mind?" Well this not a good time but-"  
  
"Please?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Okay. When I first met you, I have to admit that you were pretty and have good parents to take care of you. Sakura means cherry blossom right? I think you are pretty as a cherry blossom, and sweet. You are lucky to be that way."  
  
"Seto. that's so sweet to say." Sakura said, feeling warm. "That was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said. You honestly think I am pretty as a cherry blossom?"  
  
He nodded. " I have to admit it. I want you to be happy, Sakura."  
  
"Wait! You just want to cheer me up?"  
  
"No, not like that. That's the truth. I was meant to say it when I first say you, but I didn't know you that well, so I kept my mouth shut."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know, it's getting late. We should sleep."  
  
While at it, Kaiba put his arms around Sakura and wrapped it tight. She has never felt protected in her life. But on the other hand, he felt warm, must be because of his statement. Then it went from dusk to early dawn and Sakura was already asleep. Then Kaiba closed his eyes and automatically fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep.  
  
Then it went to dawn from early dawn and the sun rose up. It was minutes before the sun came up, and Kaiba woke up with a start.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered. "Wake up, wake up Sakura."  
  
Sakura woke up with a bleary and sleep eye. "Whhaaa-?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I have something to show you."  
  
Kaiba the ushered her out of the tree they were sleeping in and walked. Not far, there was a cliff that has an open space and trees spread left and right, out of the way of the open field. Kaiba pointed that open field and into the distance. There it was. The sunrise from the horizon, with pink and red and orange and yellow, warming the day.  
  
"Wow." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's search again," Kaiba said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Then they walked again. Then they saw what they want to see, the Kaiba cabin.  
  
"Sakura! SAKURA!" yelled a voice.  
  
Rika was in tears. So were Yuri, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba also. They were all worried. But they were happy to see them safe and sound.  
  
"Oh Sakura," Rika said. "Where were you? Are you okay, cherry blossom?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura said.  
  
"What about you, Seto?" asked Mr. Kaiba.  
  
"Same with her," Kaiba said.  
  
"Were you cold?" asked Mrs. Kaiba.  
  
"Nah, we weren't cold. We were warm together," Sakura said.  
  
"That's good," Mr. Kaiba said. "Are all of you hungry?"  
  
"No," Kaiba and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"Okay," Yuri said. "You don't want to take a little bite-"  
  
"No," Kaiba and Sakura said again.  
  
"Okay. Let's get ready to leave, then."  
  
"Hold on," Kaiba said. "I need to talk to Sakura."  
  
"Oh. okay."  
  
"Sakura, come with me," Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay," she said in a casual voice. Then she followed Kaiba to the back of the cabin.  
  
"I want to promise you something," Kaiba said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been thinking about a day at the beach."  
  
"Really?" Sakura said, her eyes light up.  
  
"Just the two of us."  
  
"When?" Sakura anxiously asked.  
  
"Someday, Sakura. Someday." The he pulled out his pinky finger. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise," Sakura said with a smile, surprisingly pulled out her own pinky finger, both of them linking them together, and gently tugging it. Then-  
  
"Time to leave, Sakura!" Yuri yelled.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, Seto," Sakura said.  
  
"We will meet again, I know," Kaiba said.  
  
Then they walked together towards the cars. They were both smiling, waving at each other as they went into theirs. They were still waving as they drove into their separate ways.  
  
But Sakura didn't know this was her last goodbye to Kaiba.  
  
So how do you like it? Oh and this chapter is inspired by kaiba'sgirl. THANK YOU!!!!!! She was the one who made the scene, the house in a forest. I was supposed to do it at the beach, but she told me that Joey and Serenity did that. Wait for chappie 4! Please R+R!!!!!!! 


	4. Kaiba's Devastation

I would like to thank Scarlet-san for another review. NOW HERE'S CHAPPIE 4!!!!!!  
  
The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 4: Kaiba's Devastation  
  
~*One month later*~  
  
"Hello?" Yuri said when he answered the phone. "What? It can't be... I'm so sorry... How? Oh... He's okay, right? What about the baby? That's good... I'll tell Rika... When? Okay I'll see you then... Bye," Yuri said, hanging up the phone, with a sad look on his face.  
  
Rika came in. "Who was it?"  
  
"Kaiba. His wife give birth to another boy."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Rika exclaimed. But all of a sudden, her voice changed. "But why so sad?"  
  
"Well. she died after giving birth. The doctors said the cause of her death was probably loss of blood."  
  
"Oh my. how did Seto felt?"  
  
"Sad," Yuri explained. "Kaiba said he's crying now. We were invited to the funeral this Saturday."  
  
"Is it okay to tell Sakura? I mean that this is a sad moment-"  
  
"Go. She can come. She can cheer Seto up in a time like this."  
  
Rika nodded and walked to Sakura's room. Sakura was looking and arranging her duel monsters deck. Rika sat down on her bed, next to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you about today," Rika said.  
  
"What is it, mom?" Sakura asked her mother.  
  
"Seto has a new baby brother," Rika said in disappointment.  
  
"What's wrong with that? That's great news!"  
  
"But his mother died while giving birth. Doctors said she had lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura said, now in tears. "She was the nicest person I have ever been with."  
  
"I know. We'll visit her for the last time this Saturday."  
  
  
  
That Saturday, Yuri, Rika and Sakura were dressed in black. They drove to the funeral where Mr. Kaiba was in tears, and other families and friends grieve for the death of Mrs. Kaiba.  
  
"Yuri it is so nice to see you," Mr. Kaiba said.  
  
"Me too," Yuri said.  
  
"We're very sorry about your wife's death," Rika said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Mr. Kaiba said, ushering the three to a room.  
  
In there, Sakura saw the coffin of the dead body. Mrs. Kaiba looked very pale and white. She was dressed with makeup, and she wore a silk Japanese outfit.  
  
A tear came out of Sakura's eye. Previous years, Mrs. Kaiba would take Sakura out for ice cream whenever she has a chance. Seto would go with her parents to a fun place, even thought the never met. It's like those parents don't want them to meet until the time has come, which was three months. The two would hang out with their opposite parents, Set with Sakura's parents, and Sakura with Kaiba's. But now it is over. No more ice cream from Mrs. Kaiba, and probably the same thing for Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Then Sakura backed out and join tears with her parents. A while later, Sakura went to a room with a fireplace and sat alone. But then she saw young Kaiba walking towards his dead mother and just stare.  
  
*I'm sorry*, she thought which sounds like she is talking to Kaiba. *But she left a gift for you to care. You said that you have to take responsibilities, well. now here's your chance. Goodbye.* And she left without a sound, tiptoeing out of the room.  
  
She didn't want to talk because of the pain he has suffered. She felt his pain. a big pain from the loss of his dear mother. She thought that if she cheered him up, he would say that she's mocking his thoughts. She would interrupt his thoughts. She thought this would be a good time to put himself together, with no interruption.  
  
Like it? R+R!!!!! I hope this would make you cry, and if it doesn't then tell me. Chappie 5 is going to be up soon! 


	5. Another Kaiba

I would like to give thankies to kaiba'sgirl because she reviewed it twice in a row. And JEEZ Scarlet-san!!!!!!!!! I had no time to type it, too busy with school and work. I hope you understand.  
  
The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 5: Another Kaiba  
  
It's been two years after Mrs. Kaiba's death. Since then, Sakura haven't talked, or even see Kaiba, but Mr. Kaiba and Yuri still kept talking on the phone. But then, shocking news. One of Kaiba's relatives called them.  
  
"Hello?" Rika answered the phone.  
  
"Are you Yuri Aizawa?" a voice asked.  
  
"No, but I am a wife of Yuri. Want me to get him?"  
  
"No need. I would like to leave a message for him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There has been a car accident, involving Kaiba today. He died in the hospital on the operation table. No one was able to save him because of his severe bleeding in his heart."  
  
"Oh no... not another one. Seto has already lost his mother, but now, his father?"  
  
"Yes, Seto is not talking to anyone now. He's with us now. We'll take care of him. Kaiba's funeral is this Saturday."  
  
"Well will come. Good bye," she said, hanging up the phone. Then she said, "Yuri, we need talk."  
  
"What is it?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Kaiba died in a car crash. No one was able to save him because of his internal bleeding."  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Yuri. In tears, "my best friend gone?"  
  
"Then he and Rika were exchanging sadness. Sakura was in a nearby room, hearing the conversation. She was in tears also. She said to herself, "what will Seto do now?"  
  
She decided not to go. She doesn't want to see Seto sad again. Where her parents left, she went to her room and cried and cried until her parent's came home.  
  
Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chappie 6 will be updated! 


	6. World Dueling Championships

Yes, I'm typing this at home because of a stupid snowstorm. THAT'LL TAKE AWAY MY SPRING BREAK!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 6: World Dueling Championships  
  
Two months later, Sakura was preparing for the World Dueling Championships that can lead her ranking #1 in the world. She would be titled Queen of Games if she won. Before Mr. Kaiba's death, she won the Local Championships, the Regional Champs, the Inter-Continental Dueling Champs, and the European Champs. She was ranked #1 in all of those events. Now she's going to another level of dueling, thanks to her precious gift.  
  
During the World Championships, she has beaten the amateurs, the middle- class, and the so-called pros. Now she is one duel away of being the Queen of Games. Now the dueling is down to two duelists, Aya Sakura Aizawa, and Myakka Hiroti.  
  
There was an audience and they were cheering for Sakura. Her parents were in the screaming audience.  
  
"Welcome to the World Championships!" the announcer announced. "This is the duel you've been waiting for! Our final contestant is a 7-year-old girl, but has a mind of an experienced duelist. Very tough she is. Please welcome, Aya Sakura Aizawa!"  
  
Sakura walked out like a proud model. That time, there were no dueling arenas, so the duel is just a card game. The audience went screaming and yelling, maybe because Sakura is their favorite.  
  
"And our other contestant who made it this far, very tough also. Please welcome, Myakka Hiroti!"  
  
Myakka Hiroti was three years older than Sakura, and her appearance has a determined but an evil look on her face, thinking that the cards are all about sheer power. She walked to the big arena where there is a table with large big-screen TVs all over the place. Sakura walked to table also.  
  
"Now shuffle your decks," the announcer said.  
  
The girls both shuffle their decks.  
  
"Prepare your hand."  
  
They got their card in their hand.  
  
"Then it's time to... "  
  
"DUEL!" the girls both said.  
  
The TV screen said the number 2000 on each of their side. Myakka made her first move.  
  
"I put Gaia, the Fierce Knight in attack mode, then I put this card, face down," she said.  
  
Sakura sense that the card face down was the Mirror Wall. The De-Spell was not in her hand, but she already knew that in her deck, De-Spell is her next card.  
  
"It's my turn," Sakura said, getting De-Spell out of her deck. "I put this card face down and put the Dark Magician in attack mode."  
  
"But you can't attack me." Then Myakka flipped her card that was faced down. "I have Mirror Wall-"  
  
"And I have this," Sakura said, revealing her card, De-Spell.  
  
"No!" Then Myakka's lifepoints went to 1250. Then her next move:  
  
"This card face down and Summoned Skull, attack mode!"  
  
"Crush Card Virus, Sakura thought. In her deck another De-Spell was waiting for her. She put it face down and laid down the Book of Secret Arts to raise Dark Magician's attack power to 2800 by 300 points.  
  
"If you attack me," Myakka said, "you monster's will be sick with-" the she flipped the Crush Card Virus, " the Crush Card Virus!"  
  
Sakura flipped another De-Spell. "Your life points go down to 600."  
  
"NOT ANOTHER ONE!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Another one."  
  
Myakka growled. "Okay," she growled. I have De-Spell also. I take away the Book of Secret Arts!" Then Sakura knew that her monster's power is back to 2500. "And I summon the Dark Magician also!"  
  
Horn of the Unicorn, Sakura thought. She has Tears of a Mermaid. She put it faced down and another Book of Secret Arts. She has everything doubled.  
  
"Another Secret Arts?" Myakka snapped.  
  
"Oh yes. Then your lifepoints go down to zero!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't lose! You cheeted!"  
  
"I did not," Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Did too!" screamed Myakka.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
The announcer screamed. The audience cheered.  
  
"What an amazing duel in just a short time! Aya in an untouched 2000 while Myakka with no lifepoints. Aya Sakura is now the QUEEN OF GAMES! THE YOUNGEST TO WIN IN HISTORY!"  
  
"I WON! I WON! I WON!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"We're proud of you!" Yuri exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" screamed Rika.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how to calculate the lifepoints so I made it up. Also thankies for other members and anonymous people for the reviews. Thanks! Chappie 7 is later soon! Ja ne! 


	7. Defeat from Kaiba

The Life of Aya Sakura  
  
By Lover of Kaiba  
  
(Disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I own Aya Sakura Aizawa. Please don't take my character.)  
  
Chapter 7: Defeat from Kaiba  
  
It has been almost seven years since the last time Sakura saw Kaiba. Honestly she wanted Kaiba to be her adopted brother, along with his baby brother, Mokuba. After her victory against Myakka Hiroti, she has been winning duels. Even thought she's not eligible to the World Championships, no one didn't go to being King or Queen of Games, so Sakura's dueling record held strong and unwavering. She is still the Queen of Games.  
  
But not for long...  
  
Five years that that duel, she was twelve, the youngest duelist ever. But now, a person will ruin her reputation.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura asked when she picked up her phone in her room.  
  
"Is this Miss Aya Sakura Aizawa?" said a creepy voice.  
  
"Yes," replied Sakura.  
  
"This is the president of Kaiba Corporation, and I would like to challenge you to a duel at Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Uh - okay."  
  
"Today at 5 PM."  
  
"Done."  
  
Then she hung up the phone. She told her mom and dad, and decided to go with her.  
At 5 PM, they were at Kaiba Corp., up to the top floor of the building. Now this time, the early development of the dueling arenas were experimented. And now Sakura was asked to be tested and was the first duelist to ever duel in the new inventions.  
  
Gozaburo Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. that time, walked towards the three and greeted them.  
  
He didn't say hello but "You're here to duel?" in a harsh way.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said.  
  
"Then this is your challenger. Seto, get in here!"  
  
Then, to Yuri, Rika, and Sakura's surprise, after seven years separated, Seto Kaiba walked in. But he looked different than before. That sweet, innocent Seto Kaiba she used to know was lovely, but this time, his face looked cold, and his eyes were in ice.  
  
"SETO?" the three said together.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name. Are you ready to duel?" Kaiba asked cruelly.  
  
But Sakura protested. "Seto it's me! Sakura!"  
  
"I don't know you."  
  
"What? You don't know me?"  
  
"I don't know you. Can we start the duel?"  
  
"Fine!" Sakura, said, giving up because she wants to get over it and not waste her time.  
  
"Wait!" Rika said. "Don't you remember us?" she said, looking at Kaiba.  
  
"No," he just said.  
  
How could he forget us?, she thought.  
  
"I've began training to be a duelist, and I want a challenger like you," Kaiba said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Sakura said. "Let's get this over with."  
Kaiba went to the red podium, and Sakura on the blue. Then the systems went on and the holograms lit up.  
  
"DUEL!" they said.  
  
The lifepoints went to 2000 and Kaiba made his first move.  
  
"I play Rude Kaiser, in attack mode!" Kaiba said.  
  
Then the alligator-like monster that is dressed like a samurai appeared. On the arms, it has blades.  
  
"Then I play Dark Magician, in attack mode!" Sakura said. "Dark magic attack!"  
  
Then the Dark Magician appeared and raised his staff. It pointed to the Rude Kaiser and shot his attack. The Rude Kaiba was destroyed into bits and pieces. Kaiba's lifepoins went down to 1100. Then Kaiba's second move:  
  
"I put two cards faced down, and I play Sword Stalker in attack mode!"  
  
The Sword Stalker appeared, but something was wrong. Sakura went totally blank. What?, she thought. What's happening to my psychic power? I have no idea what is that card faced down! I've gone totally blank! Then she relied to the heart of the cards, and pulled out the Book of Secret Arts. Yes! I'll put this face down! But better not to attack. "I put the Dark Magician in defense mode and put this card faced down."  
  
"Thank you, because you went into my trap. De-Spell!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura said in surprise.  
  
"The Dar Magician's power went back to 2500. "And I put Negative Energy to raise monster 1200 points. Attack!" said Kaiba.  
  
"With the swift of the sword of the energy from the Negative Energy, Dark Magician was no more.  
  
"No! My Dark Magician!" Her points went down to 1300, while Kaiba has 1100 lifepoints.  
  
"Hmph. I put out Summoned Skull defense mode!"  
  
Then the Summoned Skull appeared. "Ha!" Kaiba blunted. "Remembered my second face-down card? Defense Paralysis!" Then Summoned Skull was in attack mode.  
  
"Attack! Vengeance Strike!"  
  
The Sword Stalker sliced Summoned Skull in half. Sakura's lifepoints went to 600.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Rika asked her husband in a worried voice.  
  
"I don't know," Yuri said. "She's never like this. What's in her mind?"  
  
Dad's right, she thought. What's in my mind? I'm not thinking anything but this duel. But I'm losing uncontrollably! "I put this card, face down and put the Red archery Girl, attack mode!"  
  
"Hmm," Kaiba wondered. "Attack - "  
  
"You went into my trap. Mirror Wall! It cuts your monster's points in half!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"And it's a permanent trap!"  
  
Then the Sword Stalker's points were cut in half.  
  
"For my move I put the Silver Bow and Arrow to raise my Archer Girl's attack power to 1700! Attack!" said Sakura.  
  
With an attack from the Archer Girl, Sword Stalker was finally destroyed, and Kaiba's points went down to 1000.  
  
"I lay a card, face down and put Saggi, the Dark Clown in attack mode!" Kaiba said.  
  
Then the dumb looking clown with a laugh appeared and still Sakura went blank. What is that card face down?, she thought. But I have no choice. "Attack!"  
  
One arrow from the Red Archery Girl, Saggi was destroyed, and Kaiba's lifepoints went to 100.  
  
But Kaiba made a expression on his face a little but was calm. "Hmm, even though my lifepoints are lower than yours, but you made a deadly mistake. You have released, the Crush Card Virus!"  
  
"What?" she growled.  
  
"The Crush Card Virus! It only effects monsters 1500 and up!"  
  
"Don't feel down!" Rika encouraged.  
  
"Never give up!" Yuri joined. "Win or lose, don't let some silly unofficial duel keep you down! We're still proud of you! - "  
  
"Don't be silly," Gozaburo snapped. "She made a mistake that obliterated her deck - "  
  
"Don't say that to my daughter!" Rika smapped back. "We believe she can still win this duel, and I've got a feeling that she has a solution to ending this."  
  
"Ooh... a card," Kaiba said, "for my next move, I activate Remove Trap, to take away Mirror Wall, and say hello to the legendary dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
"That's right. The mightiest dragon in all of duel monsters!" The white dragon with blue eyes appeared, and was ready to attack. "Attack!" Kaiba said. "White lightning!"  
  
The dragon unleashed its attack, destroying the Archer Girl, and Sakura's lifepoints. Sakura lost. No lifepoints left.  
  
"I win," Kaiba said.  
  
"Noooooo..." Sakura screamed, and began to cry. She fell on her knees, and Kaiba, her first friend, didn't give a damn about it. "How could I lose?"  
  
"I can give you one advice. I don't know how you won but your technique is failing you. The card are all about power. You mark my words."  
  
"Don't listen to him," Rika said, running towards Sakura and hugging her. "It's okay to lose. You learn your mistakes. Next time, you'll beat him."  
  
"Nonsense," Gozaburo said. "Just plain nonsense." Then he and Kaiba walked out of the area. Sakura was mad like hell. How couldn't he remember me?  
  
Author's note: SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT FOR LIKE THREE WHOLE MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You see, I was at a competition, and I lost and don't have the mood to continue. Glad I'm back. And thanks for another review that led me to finishing this chapter. Since I'm confused of making italics, you just have to figure out which is Sakura's thought and which one is not. One down and two to go before Duelist Kingdom II! Sorry again. Now chappie nine is gonna take me a long time to develop so be patient, and ja ne! 


End file.
